


Коалы, сцены преступлений и рогоносцы

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Gen, M/M, Protective John Watson, Silly Case, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Андерсон совершает ошибку, из-за которой Шерлок теряет дело. И получает нагоняй.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 12





	Коалы, сцены преступлений и рогоносцы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Koalas, Crime Scenes, and Cuckholds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990448) by [OmalleyMeetsTibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmalleyMeetsTibbs/pseuds/OmalleyMeetsTibbs). 



Заглянув в лабораторию Сент-Бартса, Джон натыкается на Шерлока, склонившегося над микроскопом. Нет, не так. Тот быстро порхает туда-сюда между _тремя_ микроскопами, очевидно, сравнивая три слайда. После последней настройки он усмехается, а потом кричит: 

− Я же _ГОВОРИЛ_ этому чёртову идиоту, что это не человек!

Когда Шерлок отталкивается от лабораторного стола, стул издаёт ужасный скрежещущий звук, заставляющий Джона вздрогнуть от сочувствия к полу.

Бросив на столе эксперимент, мимо Джона проносится вихрь из тёмных кудрей и развевающейся шерсти.

− Эй! − кричит Джон вслед расплывчатому пятну, направлявшемуся к двери. Кинувшись за ним, он хватает Шерлока за рукав прямо в коридоре. − Ты не можешь просто оставить слайды, мерзавец. Ты должен всё убрать!

С испепеляющим взглядом Шерлок смотрит на Джона, прежде чем вернуться в лабораторию. Небрежно вытерев оборудование, он складывает слайды обратно в контейнер для улик. Когда он это делает, Джон нерешительно отваживается на вопрос:

− Не хочешь ли ты рассказать мне, что всё это значит?

Раздражённая скука сквозит даже в резких, точных движениях Шерлока. Он театрально вздыхает.

− Андерсон − тупица. Он перепутал отпечаток пальца _коалы_ с _человеческим_. Как так можно, Джон? Я мог бы закрыть это дело ещё несколько дней назад, если бы он не был таким некомпетентным. − Слышно лёгкое позвякивание слайда в контейнере, когда Шерлок засовывает его в карман.

Джон знает, что лучше не подвергать сомнению оскорбление, но он задаётся вопросом, как можно ошибиться с такими разными типами отпечатков пальцев. Он хмурится. Кстати, о разных животных: какого чёрта коала оказалась на месте преступления?

Когда они идут по коридору к лифту, Джон замечает ухмылку Шерлока. Этот шикарный мерзавец должен знать, о чём он думает.

− Ты хочешь знать? Или ты хочешь подождать, пока я выложу всё это Лестрейду, а Андерсона снова уничтожу? − спрашивает Шерлок с озорным блеском в глазах.

Не в силах сдержать улыбку, Джон прикусывает нижнюю губу в притворной задумчивости, но в основном для того, чтобы скрыть, как же ему нравится, когда Шерлок смотрит на него так, будто они вместе что-то скрывают. Игриво пожав плечами, Джон говорит: 

− Почему бы мне не подождать, чтобы узнать об этом? В любом случае, я не знаю, о каком деле ты говоришь.

Шерлок хмурится, и на его лбу появляется небольшая морщинка, когда он думает. Затем наступает момент воспоминания. 

− А, понятно. Конференция. − Его шаги замедляются, когда он поворачивается и смотрит на Джона. − Подожди, почему ты здесь? Когда ты вернулся? Кстати, сколько сейчас времени? − Он оглядывается в поисках часов.

Глядя на гениального болвана перед собой, Джон качает головой, а затем достаёт телефон, чтобы ещё раз проверить время. 

− Только что пробило семь. Я вернулся несколько часов назад, забросил свои вещи на Бейкер-стрит, немного вздремнул, а потом направился сюда, так как ты не отвечал на звонки.

На лице Шерлока появляется смущённое выражение. 

− Ты прав. Мы должны были встретиться за ужином у Анджело. Я... Я увлёкся этим делом и...

Джон хватает его за руку и слегка сжимает. 

− Я так и думал, милый. Не беспокойся об этом. Давай просто снова уничтожим Андерсона, а потом попробуем тебя немного накормить. Неплохо звучит?

Глядя сквозь ресницы на Джона, Шерлок расплывается в улыбке. 

− Звучит заманчиво. − Они возвращаются к лифту и направляются в Скотланд-Ярд.

После быстрой поездки в кэбе, во время которой Шерлок исследует бог знает что в своём телефоне, они прибывают в пункт назначения и направляются в офис Лестрейда. Шерлок движется с грацией и силой грозовой тучи. Шерлок распахивает дверь кабинета, и Джон входит следом за ним. К счастью или к несчастью для человека, о котором идёт речь, Андерсон там присутствует. Джон понимает, что Шерлок, должно быть, написал инспектору, чтобы импровизированная встреча произошла.

Прежде чем Шерлок начинает говорить, что происходит почти сразу, выражение лица Андерсона становится таким кислым, что кажется, будто тот просто положил несколько кислых конфет в рот, скрестив на груди руки и кипя от злости. Затем в комнате раздаётся голос Шерлока:

− Ей-богу, что с вами такое, люди? _Ты_... − он указывает на Лестрейда, − должен _его_ уволить, − а потом он указывает на Андерсона, − за грубую некомпетентность. − Он с силой кладёт держатель слайда на стол, помня о стекле внутри. − Он ошибочно идентифицировал отпечатки пальцев _коалы_ как _третьего_ человека на месте преступления! Это полностью разрушило всё в этом деле на несколько дней! Мы могли бы поймать убийцу, _а_ что мы теперь узнаём: похититель коалы, про которого я сказал, когда ты впервые привёл меня на место преступления, и убийца − _один и тот же человек!_ Жена явно изменяла жертве с похитителем коалы и убедила того скрыться вместе с ней _и_ коалой! Но мы упустили свой шанс на лёгкую поимку, так как они, вероятно, сейчас вернулись в Австралию. И всё из-за _него!_ − На лице и в позе Шерлока читается ярость, обвиняющий палец направлен на Андерсона, а пронзительный взгляд прикован к Лестрейду.

Когда Лестрейд получает возможность понять всё, что только что кричал ему Шерлок, на его лице появляется выражение крайнего замешательства. 

− Подожди. Сдай назад. Коала? Откуда во всём этом взялась коала? Какого чёрта ты несёшь, Шерлок?

Глубоко вздохнув, Шерлок выпрямляется и выкладывает всё это Лестрейду. Джон делает всё возможное, чтобы подавить хихиканье на заднем плане. Коалы, места преступлений и рогоносцы, О боже. Он уже знает название нового поста в блоге.

− Жена убитого явно изменяла ему с их деловым партнёром. Они управляют законным туристическим бизнесом, что позволяет им путешествовать по всему миру, в данном случае в Австралию. Однако жене наскучил её образ жизни, и она решила, что немного контрабанды экзотических животных на чёрном рынке звучит как хорошая идея. − Он показывает что-то на своём телефоне Лестрейду. − Итак, они втроём, муж, жена и её любовник отправились в Австралию и добрались до коалы. Когда они вернулись, сделка сорвалась. Она убедила любовника убить мужа, а потом отвезти её и коалу обратно в Австралию, чтобы потом попробовать ещё раз. Они, вероятно, улетели обратно в тот же день.

− Ну, это... проясняет ситуацию. Я думаю, − говорит Лестрейд, очевидно, обдумывая сюжет. − Но, погоди, как ты вообще догадался проверить отпечатки пальцев?

Шерлок закатывает глаза. 

− Поскольку дело было на четвёрку, но тянулось так долго, я понял, что мне придётся пересмотреть судебно-медицинскую экспертизу, поскольку ты решил использовать это жалкое подобие техники на месте преступления.

Когда Андерсон делает шаг в сторону Шерлока, Джон незаметно вмешивается, останавливая его движение вперёд. Лестрейд поднимает руку, останавливая их обоих. 

− Погоди, Шерлок, откуда ты знаешь, что это отпечаток пальца коалы, а не человека? Если я правильно помню, их довольно легко перепутать.

Усмехнувшись, Шерлок отмахивается от этого замечания взмахом руки. 

− Нет, если ты знаешь, какие метки искать, и при этом ты не... − он сердито смотрит на Андерсона, − _некомпетентен_. − Ноздри Андерсона раздуваются, и Джон вытягивает руки перед собой, не касаясь, просто предупреждая. Взгляд, которым Андерсон одаривает Джона, полон такого количества сарказма, что Джон удивляется, как он не тает под его жаром.

Лестрейд переводит взгляд с одного разгневанного мужчины на другого, прежде чем остановиться на Шерлоке. 

− Ну, я его не уволю. Если у тебя есть что-нибудь ещё для меня, говори это сейчас. Если нет, убирайся отсюда. Ты больше ничего не можешь сделать. − Не говоря ни слова, Шерлок поворачивается на каблуках и направляется к двери. При этом Андерсон совершает ошибку, пробормотав себе под нос «фрик» достаточно громко, чтобы Джон услышал. Прежде чем Андерсон успевает успокоиться, Джон бьёт его в челюсть с такой силой, что у него начинают болеть костяшки пальцев. Андерсон падает спиной на стену, Шерлок возвращается в комнату, а Лестрейд вскакивает с кресла.

Видя, что Джон не собирается продолжать, Лестрейд проводит рукой по лицу, а Шерлок ухмыляется, глядя только на Джона. Когда Лестрейд бросает вопросительный взгляд на Андерсона, тот лишь качает головой и потирает покрасневшую челюсть. Шумно вздохнув, Лестрейд с мрачным взглядом поворачивается к Джону и говорит: 

− Это больше никогда не повторится, слышишь? Или я _позабочусь_ , чтобы он предъявил тебе обвинение в нападении на полицейского. А теперь убирайтесь отсюда оба. Я не хочу видеть никого из вас по крайней мере неделю.

Должным образом наказанный, Джон быстро кивает и направляется к двери, теперь идёт следом Шерлок. Он наклоняется и, ухмыляясь, шепчет на ухо Джону: 

− Ты продолжаешь меня удивлять. Как рука?

С блеском в глазах и скривив губы, он смотрит на Шерлока и говорит: 

− Поужинаем?

− Я проголодался.

***

Примечание:

Английское Сuckold (рогоносец) образовалось от соединения старофранцузского слова «cuccu» (кукушка − птица, подкидывающая своих детей чужим родителям) и уничижительного суффикса германского происхождения «ault». Со временем cuccuault трансформировался в понятный для англичан cuckold.


End file.
